Family
by Geml31
Summary: ON HOLD. How does Matt life style change with him looking after his daughter with the ups and downs of being in a new relationship and a demanding job.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to AmyVS7 for pre reading this and checking everything.**

**Chapter One**

DS Matt Devlin flat

Central London

DS Matt Devlin has just walked into his flat from a long morning at court.

Even though it was his day off Matt still had to be in court. Despite the fact that none of his cases where in court, Matt was in there due to a personal reason.

A case which he kept quiet from Ronnie and Natalie. Even though he wanted to tell them. Matt just wanted to enjoy the time with Lilly and get her into the system so that she felt happy and safe.

James and George only found out this morning when Matt showed up to court to find out the jury had decided. Then they put 2 and 2 together and got 4. They were completely unaware that Matt had a daughter. So decided to head down to station after to see what they could find out. However, still unsure where Alesha fitted in and what she knew, as she had taken the week of work.

When Matt had returned home and walked into the living room he saw his girlfriend and best friend Alesha Phillips, sitting on the floor and playing with one Lilly Tia Devlin. They were having a tea party with all of Lilly's teddy bears.

Lilly looked almost like a spitting image of Matt, with the blue eyes, the shape of his face and everything, even having some of that Devlin charm at almost

3 years old. However, the only difference was the hair colour and style as she had mid length brownie red hair.

The second that Lilly saw that her Dad was home, she ran up and gave him the biggest hug in the world and said "Daddy, will you come and play with us?"

Matt then lifted Lilly up into his arms and said "Yes of course Daddy will play with you. But first we need lunch munchkin." Matt then carried her into the kitchen and placed her down on the worktop with Alesha slowly following behind them.

Matt then hurried around the kitchen to make sandwiches, whilst hearing Lilly's stories about what they had done this morning, everything from making ice cream sundaes to playing board games.

As little as a week ago, Lilly would only be at her dad's side and would not talk a word. But now she had really come out of her shell. Now Matt and Alesha felt like a family. A happy family that they themselves had missed out on while growing up.

It was now mid afternoon and Lilly had gone down for her nap. Matt and Alesha sat on the sofa both with a cup tea and the TV on in the background.

Alesha then asked "Well you never said how the court case went?"

Matt then said "Found guilty, had all rights cut off so cannot lay a finger on her again. Before you ask, the crown prosecutor was our very own Mr James Steele. So don't be shocked when Ronnie, Natalie, James or

George, ring or pop round later today."

Alesha then said "How about we explain everything over dinner tonight or tomorrow. However, it is your choice?"

Matt then replied "No it's a joint choice, it affects both of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to AmyVS7 for beating this chapter. Also thank you to manUgril for leaving a review and hopes this answer some of the questions that you have.**

**Also thank you buleoctober, lilnicki23, and JEHOVA for placing me on their story alert. Finally a thank you to anybody who has read this story.**

**So here it is.**

**Chapter 2**

**M.I.U**

**Bow Street**

DI Natalie Chandler was standing in the main office talking to Ronnie about the latest media frenzy, the child abuse case.

"How could a mother do that to their own child Gov? I know that I'm not father of the year. But I would never hurt my own children." Ronnie said.

"I don't know Ronnie. But the main question is, what part does the dad play in all of this. How could he not see what was going on? But the one thing they have not done is show a picture of the child or name the mother." Natalie said.

"It's like my God daughter. She had only seen her Dad 4 times a year and she is almost 3. He does not have a clue what goes on, but pays child support, pays for child care and puts money into a bank account for her." Ronnie stated.

"God I could not live only seeing my boys every 4 months. He must make lot of money if he can afford all of that. How often do you see your god daughter?" Natalie asked.

"I know most of time he throws himself into his work. But over the last 6 months he found himself a girlfriend and is slowly enjoying life. I have seen her once over the last 6 months. He is a junior DS and good one at that." Ronnie then stated.

Natalie was about to ask something, when her mobile went off. She looked at the screen and said "Mr Castle what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

Ronnie's head spiked up at the mention of George's call as they did not have an active case.

George then said "Well Natalie can you meet me with Ronnie at the CPS office ASAP and I'll make sure that there is tea and cakes. While we have this cake and James will be joining us." After that he then hung up the phone.

Natalie then looked down at the phone and saw that he cut her off. She then turned to Ronnie and said "Come on, we are needed down at the CPS. He said there would be tea and cakes. Before you ask I have no idea what it is about."

So both got hold of their coats and headed towards the CPS.

* * *

><p>LOUK,LOUK,LOUK,LOUK,LOUK,LOUK,LOUK,LOUK,LOUK<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CPS<strong>

Once Ronnie and Natalie had finished the short walk to the CPS building. They headed up to George Castle's office.

Once there James, George, Ronnie and Natalie sat on the sofa in the office. On the table sat four cups of tea and 2 plates full different cakes.

George then started saying "When James and I were in court over this big child abuse case. We found something out that you should be aware of. It has something to do with Matt."

Ronnie then chocked on his cake and said "Oh my god. It can't be. How could that woman do that? Matt gives almost everything he earns to her and gets hardly anytime to spend with her. God I hope she never see Lilly again."

James then said "The only people that know the child's name in this case is me, George, the mother, father, father's partner and DI Cate Pritchard."

Natalie, shocked and upset at what she hearing, said "Lilly's your god daughter then. God poor Matt." Then a look of wonder appeared across her face as she thought "Hang on, Alesha's been seeing someone for the last 6 months. Matt's been seeing someone for the last 6 months. Gents I win the bet then so pay up."

So all the boys handed over £10 each to Natalie all moaning how they lost out.

James then said "Right we need a plan. I'll ring Alesha and..." but he was interrupted by the ringing of Ronnie's phone.

Ronnie looked at the ID and said "Hello sunshine, what can I do for you on your day off?"

Matt then said "How about you, the Gov, James and George, come round to mine for dinner about 6.30 as I need to explain some bits to you."

Ronnie the said "Yes Matt you do and everybody will be there. See you then bye."

Ronnie then told them "James we don't need a plan. Matt is cooking diner to explain. I think he saw you two in court and figured what was happening."

Natalie then said "I thought you two would at least be able to place a surname and think where I have heard it before? Thank God you two are not police."

Ronnie then said "Best be off. Outside the station 6pm and we will head off to Matt's in one car so you lot can have a drink."

**A/N Did any of you get the very small crossover with Bones. The person that was mentioned was DI Cate Pritchard from 'Yanks in the UK'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks to AmyVS7 for beating this story.**

**Also thanks to Martha Smith-Jones for the review and story Alert and W5Jasmine for leaving a review :) Thanks to the you who are reading this.**

**Here goes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Matt Devlin Flat

Central London

Once Lilly had woken up from her nap, madness had once again descend into the Devlin household. The kitchen looked like a flour bomb had hit due to the flour fight between Matt and Lilly, Lilly's bedroom had toys spread out across the floor, and the lounge looked in the same state as her bedroom. But the feeling was of love and that it was a home, not just some plan old flat with no love.

Alesha was on the huge operation to clean up the flat, ready for everybody coming round for dinner. First room on her hit list was the Kitchen, as this is where they would be eating tonight. Also it was the room in the biggest mess.

So plugged her iPod in the dock and started to clean. Completely unaware that

Matt and Lilly where stood in the door way watching her singing and dancing as she cleaned. Once the song had finished Matt made himself known and said "Well Lilly has 'Lesh not got a nice voice?"

Lilly nodded happily and laughing. Alesha then said "Thank you. Anyway Mr you have to help get this house clean as our friends will be here in about an 1hr and 1/2."

Matt then laughed " 'Lesh my dear they all have children and this flat does not have to look spotless. It shall not stay that way, first lesson with children a clean house does not stay clean for very long. I have cleared up the lounge and all the toys are in Lilly's toy box. You have done the Kitchen. All that left is to cook dinner and give this one here a bath while I need a shower."

The second that Lilly heard the word bath she started to get worried and shouted at the top of her lungs "NO BATH, COLD AND SMELL FUNNY LIKE KITCHEN."

Matt then said "Sweetie, how about Alesha gives you one and I am sure that there are toys you can play with that only work in the bath. You will be allclean and smell nice when Ronnie comes over."

Lilly's eyes lit up at the mention of seeing her Godfather, but still unsure at the thought of having a bath and said "Ok daddy." So Matt passed Lilly across to Alesha and both of them headed up stairs to get ready.

While Matt placed dinner into the oven which was chicken curry and placed the potatoes into the oven as well. After he did this he headed to the en-suite and had a shower. So he was no longer covered in flour. Completely unaware that Alesha had a photo of him and Lilly smiling covered in flour.

Matt then changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue jumper and headed back downstairs to finish dinner.

Meanwhile Alesha started to run a bath and get out the bath toys which happened to be very old and mostly likely Matt's. Lilly was still unsure of what would happen as usually Lilly's mum baths her in water and belch. Once the bath was run, Alesha striped Lilly out of her clothes and placed her into the bath.

The second Lilly was in the water she stared to get worked up. But when Alesha started to play with the toys Lilly knew it was becoming a good thing. They played races with the rubber ducks and the wind up swimming duck. There was a small issue of when Alesha tried to wash her. But with the promise of having some chocolate if she was good. Lilly did so without a fuss.

Once Alesha had dried Lilly she dressed her in a pair of dark blue legging with skirt covered in small red hearts, with a long sleeve dark blue top with a huge heart on it. This was one of the things bought by Matt after he been in court this morning. As when he got Lilly she only had the clothes that she was wearing and what had been left over from last time Lilly had visited him.

Once Lilly was ready with her hair bushed and placed. She headed off to see

Matt to inform him of the fun time she had in the bath. This gave a chance for

Alesha to change into a pair of black leggings, a white long bodied tee-shirt with and a long black cardigan. Also she let her hair down and put on a small amount of makeup.

Alesha then headed out into the kitchen to see what Matt and Lilly where up to.

* * *

><p>LOUK,LOUK,LOUK,LOUK,LOUK,LOUK,LOUK,LOUK,LOUK<p>

* * *

><p><span>Outside the M.I.U offices<span>

Bow Street

George and James where stood outside the M.I.U office waiting for Ronnie and

Natalie to finish for the day. Both were armed with gifts for Lilly, Matt and

Alesha.

James had got a bunch flowers and chocolates for Alesha and Matt and a happyland village set. George has a bottle of wine and two tops with matching bottoms.

When Ronnie and Natalie had come out of the office they were also armed with gifts. Natalie was armed also with a bottle of wine, and a soft cuddly teddy bear. While Ronnie had a no actual gift for the couple he was going to offer babysitting Lilly twice a month while the happy couple could go out on dates.

Also he was armed with 2 gift bags full of toys and clothes for Lilly.

Once everybody was ready they headed over to Ronnie's car. Placed the gifts in the boot and then sat in the car. Ronnie and Natalie were in the front so James and George were in the back.

James then broke the silence and asked Natalie "Natalie how come you knew that Alesha and Matt are dating?"

Natalie answered "Since Alesha's rape we meet up once a week for coffee. See how she's getting on and stuff like a mother daughter bond. She mostly talks and I'll listen and give my advice when needed. It's mostly dates gone wrong and stuff. Then she kept saying about this bloke she was seeing and then a few weeks ago she let slip it was Matt. Also Ronnie I thought you would of guessed

Matt was seeing someone as he keeps coming in smelling of flowers on a Monday morning. Not a word of this gets out understood they will tell us when they are ready or I will make your life hell."

Before George could say anything Ronnie parked the car into a space near the building and sent a text to Matt saying 'Just pulled up outside. Ron'

Meanwhile Matt was putting the last bits to dinner when his phone went off and saw the text and replied 'Meet you down stairs. Matt'

While Matt was typing that he yelled out and said " 'Lesh they are here, going to meet them downstairs."

* * *

><p><strong>AN One other thing I have written a Law and Order:UK crossover with Bones called The UK and the Yanks so have a read.**


	4. AN

**A/N**

**Dear all**

**Frist off sorry if you thought this was an update and that it has taken a while to hear from me. I have not forgotten about this story. The reason there has been no updates for a while is due I have not had time to do an update to fact that my A Levels and BTEC have taken a lot of my time. This is due to the fact that I am re-sitting all of my AS levels due to the fact I did not do as well as I had hope and this is down to many reasons due to exam support and so on. It also has not helped that I have been working a lot this last month and been ill as well.**

**Have no worries there is an update in progress, it shall be up next week or the week after next.**

**Many thanks for reading the story and sticking with it.**

**Gemma (geml31)**


End file.
